Everytime we Touch a sonails songfic
by Pokecutie225
Summary: hey guys. this is a songfic. The song is Everytime We Touce by Cascada. Read and review


Everytime we Touch

Description: Songfic. Song: Every time We Touch by Cascada

Characters: Sonic and Tails

_I still hear you voice whenyou sleep next to me._

Tails was trying to sleep, but he couldn't. he was thinking about the earlier events.

"come on, Tails. We gotta rescue Sally!" his blue bests friend and 'brother' said.

I know" was his reply. "im coming"

_I still feel your touch in my dream_

"Sonic, help me! Im falling!"

"hold on little buddy!" sonic said as he grabbed his two-tailed friend and pulled him up.

_Forgive me, my weakness but I don't know why, without you its hard to survive._

"you mean the world to me, buddy. I couldn't live without you."

"I couldn't live knowing you could be gone either, Sonic"

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

"I got you, Tails!" Sonic said as he pulled the fox up, loving how the hedgehogs gloves felt, maybe a little too fast, as he plopped on top of the blur

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly_

Tails opened his eyes and saw he was kissing sonic! But neither of them pulled away.

_Cant you hear my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

Tails' heart was beating a mile a minute. He was actually kissing his 'brother' but he liked it. Tails could tell as his best friend closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

_Need you by my side_

They broke the kiss, gaining well-needed oxygen. "what was that?" the young kitsune asked, already knowing the answer. Sonic didn't answer anyways.

_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

"Tails, whats wrong?" the hedgehog asked. "why are you still awake?"

"just thinking"

"'bout what?"

Tails blushed as sonic grabbed his friend and embraced him. Both of them got chills from that.

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

"This?" the hedgehog asked as he put his lips on the fox's. tails kissed him back, closing his eyes and letting the hedgehog continue.

_Cant you hear my heart beat slow, I cant let you go_

Sonic let him go, Tails being sad that it had to end so fast. Tails kissed him back, hoping for the kiss to resume. Sonic pushed him away. "this isn't right. We're two boys." Sonic said.

"I don't want you to let me go, Sonic. Please."

_Want you in my life_

"I don't care what we have to do, I just want to be with you.

_-instrumental-_

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_

Sonic embraced him again. Tails was hearing his friends heart beat. It sounded like heaven to his young ears. He started to cry into his chest

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

"Tails, please don't cry" the hedgehog said, wiping the tears from his brothers eyes.

_The good and the bad times we've been through and more_

"Sonic….. I think I love you. We've been through everything together. From Eggman to our meeting. Please"

_You make me rise when I fall_

"you are my best friend, my brother. And now I think I want something more."

_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling_

"Tails, lets go for a walk." The cobalt hedgehog said, helping him out of bed.

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

The hedgehog helped his fox friend out of bed, and as soon as he was up, he pressed his lips to the fox's

_Cant you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

Tails' heart was going so fast it seemed like it was going to fly out of his chest.

_Need you by my side_

"You sure about this?" Sonic asked, grabbing his bag

_Cause everytime we touch I feel the static_

"absolutely" Tails said. Sonic reached his hand out to him and held him close

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

Tails locked his lips with Sonics, admiring his muscular body

_Cant you feel my heart beat slow, I cant let you go_

Tails' heart stopped when heard a familiar voice and a door opening

_Want you in my life_

"SONIC!" They both ran for the hills, away from Sally Acorn's wrath.

A/N: How did you like it? Review! And sorry if theres another thing of this. I didn't see one while I was browsing


End file.
